


You Gave Me Your Emptiness

by libbertyjibbit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, But then again she may know exactly what she's doing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Guilt, Identity Issues, Martin's mother may be really out of it, Parent/Child Incest, Twisted relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit
Summary: He knows it's going to be one of those days when she smiles at him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Martin Blackwood's Mother
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	You Gave Me Your Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of incestober: mom/son

He knows it's going to be one of those days when she smiles at him.

He both loves and hates these days. Loves because it's only on days like this that he can recall how she used to be. The memories of that time are hazy, clouded with nostalgia and overlaid with the greyish fog of time passed, but on days like this the fog parts a little and he can remember her smile, her laugh. The way she'd sometimes run her fingers through his hair, humming softly as he leaned against her. He was allowed to lean against her then.

Hates because while she smiles and laughs and talks to him instead of at him, nothing she says or does is actually for him, Martin, her son.

"David, darling," she says, her voice lighter, warmer, than Martin has heard it since he was almost too young to remember, "what would you like for lunch?"

Martin closes his eyes briefly before turning to her with a smile. "Whatever you want," he says.

A brief frown crosses her brow before her face brightens and she moves across the room towards him, sliding her hands up his chest to loop around his neck. Her fingers play with the short hairs at his nape and Martin shivers, skin breaking out in gooseflesh.

His mum presses herself against him from chest to hip, rubbing herself against him like a cat. Martin swallows hard as he feels his body start to heat. His hands go to her hips and rest there, not pushing her away but not pulling her forward, either.

"I'm not really hungry for food," his mum says, and she sounds nothing like herself, nothing like the woman Martin remembers or the one she so often is now. She sounds girlish, like she must have sounded when his father was here. When she was happy. She rises up on her toes and uses her grip on his neck to pull his head down so she can whisper the next bit in his ear. "You've been gone so long this time; I just want to spend all day in bed." She punctuates this with a soft bite to his earlobe and Martin gasps, hands tightening and hips rocking forward ever so slightly.

She laughs a husky, delighted laugh against his ear. "Yes," she says, and squirms against him, pressing her belly into his hardening cock. She opens her legs and Martin lets her straddle his thigh, hands tightening and releasing on her hips but still not urging her forward or back. Letting her do as she pleases.

She rocks herself against him, and he can feel her through the thin nightgown she's wearing. Feel how hot she is, how wet she's getting, and it's wrong but it makes him feel good, the friction, the way she's holding on to him. Like she wants him near her.

"Take me to bed," she says, and Martin does; lifts her in his arms and carries her into her room, lets her pull off his clothes and pull him down on top of her.

When she comes, she calls his father's name.

After, she holds him, her hand stroking through his hair, and Martin closes his eyes against the sharp sting of tears. This is the real reason he keeps letting this happen; this tenderness, and he knows it's bad for both of them and that he has to get her out of here he also can't stop. Until he can scrape up enough money to send her away this will keep happening. It will keep happening because she needs to believe that her beloved husband has returned to her and he needs to have someone touch him like they care. He needs to have _her_ touch him like she cares.

She stiffens against him suddenly, body going rigid, and he tenses too, preparing for her to shove him away, call him names, tell him that she doesn't want to see his face, but then she relaxes again, body going pliant and soft, and her hand resumes its languid stroking.

"I should-" he says, and starts to sit up, but she pulls him back down, cups his face in her hands and kisses him long and deep.

"Don't go," she says, and her voice still has that odd girlish lilt but when she looks at him her eyes are clear. "I said I wanted to spend the day in bed with you; and don't you want to give me what I want?"

Martin swallows and closes his eyes. He nods, and lies back down, settling in against her warmth as she winds one of her legs around him, anchoring him in place.

"That's a good boy," she says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
